No Cambiría Nada
by MaruHanning
Summary: Ella es el fuego y él la lluvia, él la vuelve loca a ella, pero en el fondo no se enojan. Ella es Marte y él Venus, son estrellas diferentes. Son perfectamente imperfectos, pero no cambiarian nada. /Mi primero shoot de HP no sean malas.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y esta basado en Wouldn't Change a Thing de Camp Rock 2**

**¡Sí! Un gran cambio de Twilight a Harry Potter, la verdad había querido hacer un shoot de Draco y Hermione, me encanta esa pareja, aun que no sea la original es la perfecta representación de la frase "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" me gustaría que de verdad estuvieran juntos, pero bueno.**

* * *

_No Cambiaría Nada_

Había algo que perturbaba a Draco Malfoy desde que se levanto, sentía que algo le faltaba por hacer cuando escucho desde las duchas de mujeres ,un canto hipnotízante, no reconocía la canción cuando un click sonó en su mente, probablemente una canción de muggles, ósea la susodicha era nada más y nada menos que Hermione-ratón-de-biblioteca-Granger.

¡Eso era lo que faltaba! ¡No había fastidiado a la "come libros"! Y que mejor manera que fastidiarla que arruinar su ducha.

Entro sigilosamente al baño de mujeres y comenzó a abrir los grifos de agua caliente de todos los lavamanos.

-¡AAAH! –grito Hermione al sentir el chorro de agua fría cuando se estaba sacando el shampoo del cabello.

Draco trato de disimular la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta y delatarlo, pero aun así emitió un pequeño ruido del que Hermione se percato sin mucho esfuerzo.

Disimuladamente cuando tomo el acondicionador asomo su cabeza y vio un bulto mal escondido ya que se le veía el pelo rubio, ese pelo que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Draco-hurón-Malfoy.

Hermione siempre preparada tomo su varita y con un simple hechizo de levitación hizo que un balde llegara hasta ella para llenarlo con agua fría, para luego hacerlo volar discretamente hacia la cabeza del hurón, para derramar el agua.

-¡Que mierda! –grito Malfoy parándose de golpe.

La leona rápidamente cerro la ducha y se envolvió a en su toalla para encarar al intruso que estaba molestándola como siempre.

-Eso te pasa, por intruso hurón ¿Qué haces en los baños de Gryffindor? Más bien ¿Cómo fue que entraste a la sala común? –interrogo Hermione todavía en toalla. Draco, prestaba más atención a su cuerpo que a las preguntas de la sangre sucia como solía llamarla. No se había fijado, pero debajo de ese uniforme que usaba, tres tallas más grande que ella se encontraba una mujer, hermosa -¿Qué, te comió la lengua el gato?

-Sin querer escuche la contraseña –dijo aun babeando por el cuerpo de su acompañante y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

-Si claro y yo estoy enamorada de ti –ironizo la castaña.

-Todas están enamoradas de mi –replico el rubio

-¡Uf! Malfoy mas te vale abrir alguna ventana porque el aire está cargado a egocentrismo. Ahora me retiro, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando con un idiota y es mejor que te vayas yendo no vaya a ser que te pillen en el baño de mujeres de la casa Gryffindor porque el castigo que… sabes que, mejor quédate todo lo que quieras –dicho esto se retiro rápidamente dejando a un chico hormonal de ojos grises totalmente excitado y con gana de probar ese cuerpo y esos labios y cuando ese chico que quería algo no descansaba hasta obtenerlo.

La siguió al cuarto de chicas cerciorándose primero que no se encontrara nadie más en ella además de esa chica, la chica de sus sueños.

-Ni creas que el incidente del balde con agua va a quedar así –susurro en la oreja de la leona mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la giraba, provocando un estremecimiento de parte de ella.

A pesar de que ella tratara de negarlo el hurón era sexy, bastante sexy y muchas veces se aparecía en sus sueño esperando que fuera una pesadilla, pero resultaba ser lo contrario, resultaban ser los mejores sueños, no se había dado cuenta hasta en el momento que el chico de ojos gris le planto el mejor beso de su vida, que estaba completamente enamorada del enemigo de su existencia.

Desde el momento en que se besaron y su toalla quedo en el piso, todo paso demasiado rápido. Solo se dio cuenta de todo cuando se acomodo en su cama y choco contra un cuerpo con un físico de ensueño.

-Te dije que todas estaban enamoradas de mi, Hermione –recordó Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro, no era una sonrisa de suficiencia ni de egocentrismo, era una sonrisa que nunca nadie había visto en su rostro, era una sonrisa de amor, aunque Hermione no se había percatado de eso -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Qué? –Respondió en estado shock total -¿Por qué tendría que aceptar a eso?

-Fácil, porque me amas tanto como yo a ti y no lo puedes negar –dijo con suficiencia.

-Draco –lo llamo por su nombre por primera vez consiente, ya que durante su sesión de sexo no cuenta –a veces es como si no escucharas lo que digo y cuando digo a veces me refiero a siempre y cuando te pregunto algo en son de paz, tu mente está en otro lado y no sé cómo llegar allí para que me tomes en cuenta.

-Tú eres demasiado seria –interrumpió el rubio

-Me haces querer arrancar mi cabello de la raíz –grito sentándose en la cama

-Siempre interrumpes –dijo Draco

-Tú me interrumpes a mi Draco –grito desesperada –Como si no te importara –dijeron al unisonó.

-Estamos frente a frente, pero no nos miramos a los ojos –dijo Hermione mostrándole la situación.

-Siempre tratas de arreglar todo, para ti o es todo o es nada y a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos no cambian ni un poco –tomo sus manos y sintió miles de mariposas en su estomago –intento leer tu mente

-¿Por qué? Todos dicen que intentas pelear para llamar mi atención –dijo la castaña, algo que era totalmente cierto.

-Cuando yo digo que si, tú dices no –afirmo el rubio

-Cuando yo quiero quedarme, tu solo te vas –contesto Hermione -Somos perfectamente imperfectos –reacciono mirando hacia el suelo

-Pero sabes, yo no cambiaría nada –dijo Draco tomando la barbilla de la dueña de su corazón para obligarla a que la mirara a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco cambiaria nada y si quiero –susurro la castaña con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Gracias amor –sonrió Draco depositando un tierno beso cargado de amor.

* * *

**No sean malas, mi primer intento con Harry Potter y esta pareja, este shoot nació mientras me duchaba wjajaja.**

**Es un regalo para MUA! Estoy de cumpleaños, por fin tengo 16 yuju!**

**Un beso!**


End file.
